


Along for the Ride

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation, Sub Castiel, Threesome, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three hours later there's a wet spot on his jeans and Gabriel pulls over because he wants to inspect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along for the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Since this a PWP, let us assume that everything happens with full consent and all character's are happy with it.

Castiel wakes to someone pulling his boxers down. He blinks, still sleepy and barely notices it how Sam's large hands fists his hand and drags Castiel's mouth to his dick. It's more an instinctive reaction as anything else when Castiel opens his lips and swallows Sam's hard dick three seconds after waking up. His eyes are still closed mostly but it doesn't keep Castiel from sucking at the head and nursing the length with his lips. When he's finally aware enough to involve his tongue, Castiel feels a jolt going through his body. 

The moan escapes him before he even knows why. Since he has still Sam's hand in his hair, keeping him in place to make Castiel's head bob up and down, he can only guess. Someone is parting his legs, hoisting his hips into the air. Castiel moans again as his own cock his touched. It's hard. Aching and leaking pre-come. 

"How...?" he mumbles when Sam gives him a moment to breath. 

"We couldn't wait any longer," Castiel hears Gabriel's voice. "Don't mind us." 

Castiel hasn't enough room or breath left to protest. It's also not the first time they ambush him like this, so he goes back to his task of blowing Sam, adjusting himself so Gabriel has enough room to do whatever he wants with his ass. 

"That's my boy," Gabriel tells him. The tone in his voice reminds Castiel of the Archangel behind it and it never fails to make him shudder with arousal. 

Castiel just has to spread his legs just wider, arch his spine just a bit more and take Sam's cock deeper. It's a natural response, yearning to be of service for the Archangel. He cannot deny himself and knowing he has an Archangels attention on him makes him try harder. Do better. 

In this case it means that Gabriel's two fingers sink easily into the body beneath him. The other angel reacts with a long inviting clench around the digits. 

Gabriel has trouble getting them out again. "I bet I don't even have to prepare you," he murmurs, awe mixed with the approval Castiel yearns for. 

Using his thumbs Gabriel pulls Castiel's cheeks apart. The hole winks at him, opening and closing in a slow rhythm. Testing what Castiel will make of it, Gabriel rubs the head of his cock against the entrance, feels the inviting warmth. Since Castiel doesn't visibly react, to occupied with Sam's dick down his throat, Gabriel infiltrates the passage, grips Castiel tight and painfully when wet, hot and smooth flesh surrounds him. 

He drills his entire length into gap, wants Castiel to feel it when he starts thrusting. 

Gabriel counts it as a win when Castiel has to interrupt his task to let out a tiny gasp. It's not much but his face an expression of defeat and surrender. Enough to make Sam come who can't stay calm when Castiel looks like this. 

Pleased with the outcome, Gabriel rock his hips, attempts to drive his dick as deep as he can. Castiel's shoulders are shaking, unable to keep himself on his elbows he falls face first into Sam's crotch. The Winchester shoots a look at Gabriel. 

"He should be sucking something," he says casually. "It's a waste not using his mouth." 

In the next moment Sam is holding a butt plug and he catches Castiel's chin to lift his head a little. Dazed Castiel stares at Sam, even when the object is nudging against his lips. 

"Suckle it," the Winchester commands and waits until Castiel licks the toy. "Suck it, get it wet. I'll make you wear it later." 

Castiel moans, parting his lips to invite the toy. He stays like this the whole time Gabriel fucks him, the butt plug in his mouth functioning as gag whenever Sam isn't holding it for him. 

After a while of alternating the speed Gabriel comes and he closes his eyes as he does, enjoying the feeling of filling Castiel. He lets the angel fall onto the bed when he draws out to get up. It's Sam who gives Castiel the first hungry kiss of the day - when he pulls out the plug the angel kept obediently as a gag. 

"Turn around," Sam whispers. 

Not questioning Sam's words, Castiel rolls onto his back and draws his legs towards his chest. Sam likes having access to his ass, likes to having it on display before he fucks him. 

"What...?" Castiel asks in confusion when Sam makes no move to take his turn with him. 

Not even trying to hide his wicked smile, Sam laughs and explains, "I had a reason to shove this into your mouth."

And wiggles with the plug he's still holding in his left hand. Castiel's breath hitches slightly but he doesn't protest when Sam pushes to toy into his ass. Castiel moans, it's still tingling from Gabriel's forceful thrusts earlier. He waits for something to happen, for Sam to pump the toy in and out of him ... yet Sam retreats as well. Castiel is still holding his legs, hands behind his knees as he watches Sam get dressed. 

"We need to move," Sam tells him. "You should get up, we have a long drive ahead of us. Gabriel's waiting in the car." 

With that he leaves Castiel be, expects him to appear dressed and groomed five minutes later. Only when the door of the motel room closes, Castiel lets go of his legs with a mournful whine. It's a bit difficult to get into his jeans since the plug is rubbing against all the sweet spots inside him but Castiel manages in time. He joins his partners, choosing the backseat like always. 

The car rumbles beneath him with Gabriel starting the engine and Castiel feels the toy responding to the vibrations already. He expects it will only get worse. 

Sam sends him a warning look as Castiel parts his legs unconsciously. 

"Not yet," he orders. "Don't even think about coming yet because there 're always the ropes and the cockring waiting for you." 

Castiel gulps and closes his legs again, suppressing a hiss when Gabriel drives over a bumpy road. 

-

Three hours later there's a wet spot on his jeans and Gabriel pulls over because he wants to inspect it. 

Turning the car off, he eyes Castiel's crotch and asks Sam, "Do you think he has come?"

Sam shrugs. Given the day Castiel has been moaning the half past hour, it wouldn't surprise him and he's good at coming quietly. Reaching back, he palms Castiel's crotch. The dick is still hard beneath it. 

"Open your pants," he gives the order, knowing having a hard cock doesn't exclude an orgasm among angels. 

Castiel fumbles with the zipper with shaking hands. When the jeans is finally open, he pulls out his leaking cock. 

"See, I haven't come yet." He whimpers almost but is eager to prove he follows his orders. "I didn't."

Sam's eyes are drawn to the naked flesh, to the dark spots on the jeans. The lack of underwear indicates Castiel's good instincts. They have him trained well by now. 

"Show me your ass," Sam insisted. When Castiel moves to push down his jeans, he stops him. "No, leave them on. I wanna see first if your hole is as wet as your cock." 

Both of them are watching intently as Castiel lifts his feet as best he's able in the crammed space of the car. Soon his ankles are parted wide, one each next to Sam's and Gabriel's headrest. It gives them the best view and Sam hears Gabriel swallow as well when they make out the dark spot on the denim. It's the base of the plug, a visible tent just where Castiel's smooth ass should be. 

"We have still four hours ahead of us," Gabriel comments, clutching the steering wheel. 

Which means it's too soon to start playing around. They need to switch locations and they're on schedule. A delay is unacceptable and knowing from experience letting one play with Castiel while the other drives is getting them nowhere. They tried before and failed. 

With a heavy sigh Sam pushes Castiel's leg from his headrest as he gets up and steps out of the car to open the trunk. When he's done rummaging through his duffel he opens the door to the backseat, finds Castiel staring at him with wide eyes. 

"No, Sam. Please, don't...," Castiel begs when he sees the cockring. Sam casts him a pitiful look. 

"I know it's not your fault, Cas," Sam reassures him, trying to make him understand he's not doing this out of punishment. "But none of is going to last if things continue as they are, I'm sorry." 

Sam climbs into the backseat and carefully pulls Castiel's hands away from his cock. The angel whimpers, protesting by rocking his hips forwards but Sam is relentless and puts on the cockring before he carefully tugs Castiel's dick back into the jeans. 

He drags his fingers through the short black hair when he's done. 

"Answer me honestly. Can you last four hours without touching yourself and while making not too much noise?" Sam asks. "Gabriel and I can't concentrate if your moaning distracts us." 

Silence stretches between them before Castiel shakes his head. He also refuses to look at Sam when his wrists are bound together and is lowered on his back to hide him from view when the driver looks into the mirror. The gag follows last and Sam flinches under the desperate eyes begging for release. 

Even Gabriel sounds sorry when Sam returns to his seat. "I'm sorry, kiddo," he says. "We gonna make it up to you, I promise." 

The next four hours pass while Castiel's moans are muffled by the gag and the music blasting from the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the fic needs a somnophila tag.


End file.
